Frozen In Time
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: terkadang, apa yang terjadi berada di luar rencana kita... /Special for HTNH/


Beribu-ribu kali ia merasakan kecupan rasa kematian lewat _Kage Bunshin_-nya, Naruto sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa itu kematian. Apa itu kematian? Ditelan oleh dewa kematian seperti ayahnya? Ya. Mungkin itulah kematian. Atau membiarkan dirinya dibakar dan disiksa atas seluruh dosanya di neraka? Ya. Mungkin itulah kematian. Meninggalkan orang-orang tersayangmu di dunia fana dan menemui tuhan di alam baka? Ya. Mungkin itulah kematian. Dan maka dari itu—teori kematian bukanlah teori yang akan kau anggap tidak penting karena 'setiap manusia akan mati juga 'kan?'

Kematian itu… susah untuk digambar maupun dijelaskan. Layaknya kehidupan fana penuh perasaan yang manusia ingin rekam secara mendetail. Bagaikan cinta yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Seperti takdir tuhan yang absolut.

Ia mungkin pernah berkata pada Neji, bahwa takdir tidak selalu ditentukan oleh tuhan, kehidupan hanya ditentukan oleh manusia yang menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sekarang? Menangisi takdirnya dalam diam? Berusaha menerima kehidupannya yang hanya bertahan beberapa waktu lagi? 'Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan?'

Kembali ke masalah awal, ia hanya bisa menghadapi kematian tanpa rasa bersalah. Yah, mungkin ada gunanya juga dia tidak mempunyai keluarga, jadi ketika ia pergi dari dunia fana ini, tak ada orang yang menangisinya… sahabatnya? Mereka? Mereka bisa hidup tanpaku.

Pikiran tentang sahabatnya membawa Naruto ke dalam renungan tentang seorang gadis, yang bayang-bayangnya selalu mengikuti pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu, bahkan ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sekalipun. Ia bisa melihat rambut gadis itu berkilau tersiram cahaya bulan yang membias melewati helai demi helai indigo. Dan rona merah yang menyebar pada pipi gadis itu—

Lalu Naruto sadar, yang ia pandangi saat itu bukanlah bayangan melainkan…

"Hinata..?"

* * *

><p><strong>[FROZEN IN TIME]<strong>

**a NaruHina fanfic**

**~By Banci Taman Lawang~**

* * *

><p>Madara menarik kembali pasukannya saat mengetahui Naruto telah memasuki medan perang, hampir seluruh pasukan lima desa shinobi tidak mengerti apa maksud di balik tindakan kakek moyang clan Uchiha itu, mereka hanya bisa berjaga, dan siap menghadapi serangan yang akan datang.<p>

Tanpa sadar akan harapannya yang hampir punah, Hinata kembali bersemangat mendengar keberadaan Naruto yang—menurutnya—sangat dekat dengannya. Kepercayaan Hinata terhadap kemenangan kembali. Mereka bisa keluar dari peperangan ini. Mereka bisa mengalahkan pasukan Madara, mereka bisa.

Tapi wajah Naruto membisikkan arti lain.

Mungkin Hinata hanya berhalusinasi, mungkin saja tidak.

Naruto mungkin bisa mengelabui orang lain, tapi Hinata. Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tumbuh dalam perasaan perhatian terhadap Naruto, dan ia pun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tumbuh mengenali topeng yang Naruto selalu pakai. Topeng yang menutupi perasaan sensitif seorang Naruto, topeng yang tumbuh mendindingi orang-orang luar untuk masuk dan mengetahui perasaan Naruto. Yang pernah melewati dinding ini hanyalah satu orang, yang telah siap mati hanya untuk dirinya, hanya untuk member waktu dirinya untuk menyiapkan diri melawan musuhnya, Hinata.

Bila saja Hinata mempunyai kepercayaan pada takdir, yang ditentang Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu, gadis berambut indigo itu bisa saja menganggap pertemuannya dengan sang pemuda yang ia cintai sudah ditentukan oleh tuhan.

Naruto berdiri di sana, di seberang lapangan kemah medik—'setelah menemui Sakura' tebak Hinata—berdiri mengahapnya.

"Hinata… apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…!"

Dan dengan takdir tuhanlah apa yang terjadi malam itu bisa dijelaskan.

**xoxoxoxox**

Naruto menyentuh punggung Hinata dengan ujung hidungnya, bernafas pada kulit porselen gadis berambut indigo itu. Nafasnya mengirimkan saraf Hinata percikan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat Hinata mengejang sesaat; mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, air mata kenikmatan keluar tanpa disadarinya.

**xoxoxoxox**

Menarik bibirnya dari bibir mungil gadis di hadapannya, Naruto menyeret bibirnya menuruni lekukan perbatasan kepala dan leher Hinata menciumi kulit di bawah telinga gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kanan Hinata, yang seringan bulu, bergerak menuruni punggungnya; sementara tangan kiri sang gadis berada tepat di atas telinga Naruto, menyisir rambut kuning cerahnya dengan gerakan lembut.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Aku tidak mau mati sebagai bujangan," jawab Naruto tanpa sadar membuang muka.

Sementara gadis yang berada di hadapannya—Hinata—hanya bisa tertawa pahit menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah dianggap sebagai pelampiasan, oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Apakah ini yang diharapkannya? Apakah ini yang pantas didapatkannya? Hinata tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa.

"Hinata… lebih baik kau kembali ke tenda mu," ujar Naruto masih belum menunjukkan wajah pada gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, memakai kembali pakaiannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya; menghindari tatapan mata secara langsung. Hinata hanya bisa berharap dirinya dan Naruto bisa keluar dari peperangan ini; membahas apa yang telah mereka lakukan, dan yang terpenting; melanjutkan hidup mereka yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, tersebar di seluruh tempat pertarungan dalam perang ini.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Lihatlah Namikaze… aku tahu seberapa berartinya gadis ditanganku ini bagimu," ujar Madara memegangi pundak tubuh Hinata yang terhuyung, terbalut luka dan darah. "…aku bukan seseorang yang serendah dan seputus asa itu menyandera seseorang yang berarti bagi musuhku," Madara melanjutkan masih memegangi tubuh Hinata dengan tangan chakra.

Naruto saat itu hanya bisa mengawasi bagaimana Madara memegangi tubuh Hinata; memutar otak mencari penyelesaian akan masalah yang berada di tangannya. Dia tidak bisa menyerang Madara secara langsung, begitu juga Sasuke, ia bisa melukai Hinata! Tapi pikirannya terhenti ketika Madara mulai mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan pelan ke ujung tebing yang menjadi tempat ia berdiri.

"Bagiku, seseorang yang berarti bagi musuhku itu hanyalah SAMPAH, yang patutnya dibuang, agar tidak mengganggu pertarunganku!" Madara melepas pegangannya dari tubuh Hinata.

"TIDAK! HINATAAAAAA!"

Debam jatuhnya tubuh Hinata ke tanah menyebar melalui udara ke segala penjuru arena pertarungan itu. Naruto hanya bisa mengawasi dengan tatapan kengerian dengan perasaan kekhawatiran bergejolak tak terkendali yang menyebar di seluruh sel tubuh.

"Ah, lihat, betapa menyedihkannya Romeo kita hanya bisa memandangi Julietnya jatuh tidak berdaya,"

"BRENGSEK KAU MADARAAAAA!"

**xoxoxoxox**

"Kita… terlambat." isak Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Langit runtuh. Langit benar-benar runtuh bagi Naruto. Bagaikan isi seluruh dunianya hancur. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis yang pertama kali menerima dirinya apa adanya sudah tak bernyawa. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen memucat; dihiasi berbagai luka tegas sebuah pertarungan.

Neji terpaku di tempatnya, sama halnya dengan Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Ino, Tenten dan Lee mengeluarkan air mata seketika mendengar peryataan Sakura. Hiashi terjatuh berlutut mencengkram tangan putrinya yang lebih muda, Hanabi, yang telah menangis histeris.

"Tidak! Ini… INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jerit Naruto membuat seluruh yang hadir di sana kaget memandang pahlawan mereka yang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris. Bahkan setiap orang yang meneteskan air mata berhenti untuk memandang Naruto.

"HADAPI FAKTA ITU NARUTO! HINATA TELAH MENINGGALKAN KITA SEMUA!" jerit Sakura kembali, air mata membanjiri wajahnya ketika ia menyambar kerah jaket Naruto dan menampar pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu.

Keheningan menjalar di sekeliling mereka; tanpa sadar mengirim angin masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit, menambah sensasi dingin di dalam tubuh yang telah terpengaruh atmosfir berkabung yang diiringi awan mendung. Selesailah sudah.

"Ta-tapi… TAPI AKU BISA MERASAKAN HENTAKAN CHAKRA DARI TUBUHNYA!" teriak Naruto balik mengungkapkan apa yang telah menggantung dibibirnya sejak tadi.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENERIMA FAKTA NARUTO? KAU TIDAK BISA? APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI? BAGIAN MANA YANG KAU TIDAK MENGERTI? AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN NARUTO! KAU—"

Selama sepersekian detik, tubuh Sakura membeku. Seakan kata-kata Naruto baru ia serap dan menjadi pelatuk senapan di dalam pikirannya. Dalam pemeriksaan medikal yang normal, kemungkinan bisa saja terlewatkan; namun visum di tempat… "Tapi… tapi itu tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap kerah jaket Naruto dan berlari ke arah tubuh Hinata yang berbaring di tanah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Hinata, walaupun ia tidak berani memandang tubuh kosong gadis itu. Ia terus berjalan hingga mendengar gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Ini tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin… Hinata-Hinata ia—ia mengandung!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

Gadis suci itu sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan siapapun selain dirinya; pahalawan yang dulu dianggap sampah masyarakat. Dan tubuh Naruto pun jatuh berlutut menyadari siapa ayah dari janin yang berada di dalam rahim Hinata. Matanya terbelalak kaget, dunia nyata yang tadi hampir hilang kembali mengisi kekosongan pandangan pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersebut.

"Dan-dan bayi-nya—bayinya masih hidup!" ujar Sakura dengan suara memekik. Seluruh yang hadir di sana membelalakkan mata, termasuk Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba mencengkram pundak Sakura dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"To-tolong selamatkan bayi itu!—BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA!" teriak Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya yang tertahan oleh topeng yang selalu ia pakai, topeng yang melindungi perasaannya yang sensitif dari seluruh orang yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Tolong—tolong selamatkan… putraku…!"

**xoxoxoxox**

Semua yang hadir saat itu hanya bisa membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

Entah darimana Naruto mengetahui bahwa bayi itu berkelamin laki-laki—tak seorang pun tahu; tapi semua orang di desa tahu bahwa cucu dari Hokage keempat mereka lahir dengan sehat meskipun ia hanya dikandung oleh ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata yang telah meninggal, selama tiga bulan dan mempunyai tubuh mungil yang belum kuat. Semua itu adalah keajaiban yang tidak terbayangkan oleh seorangpun. Tak terkecuali ayahanda bayi mungil itu sendiri, Namikaze Naruto, yang bangun dari tidurnya pagi itu.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Aku tak tahu apakah kau akan menerima maafku yang tak berharga ini di surga sana, tapi Hinata, aku benar-benar memohon maafmu karena sikap pengecutku yang tak pernah kuduga ada di dalam diriku. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini. Aku… aku terlalu takut untuk datang pada pemakamanmu, aku… aku terlalu takut datang untuk menemuimu.

Semua selalu terasa berat, bahkan bagi diriku… yang kau percayai adalah orang yang kuat. Orang yang mengisnpirasimu. Orang yang member senyuman penyelamat jiwa mu. Tapi tanpa sadar, aku pula lah menjadi seseorang yang selalu menyakitimu, bahkan dalam detik-detik terakhirmu. Orang yang telah menghapus senyuman mu. Yang aku mau kau tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu; mungkin, kalau bukan karena putra kita, aku… sudah mengakhiri hidupku sendiri."

Naruto berdiri di depan batu nisan yang terukir nama gadis yang baru ia anggap sebagai kekasih di detik-detik terakhir pada di keping kehidupannya yang terakhir; Hyuuga Hinata. _Sahabat sejati. Cinta setia. Ibu penyayang._

Mata yang menggambarkan langit biru itu telah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya; tak ada lagi senyuman tulus yang muncul keluar dari topeng yang kini menebal; benar-benar membentuk benteng pertahanan sejati.

Entah apa yang ia tunggu dengan hanya berdiri di depan batu nisan yang dihiasi bungan Lili putih ini. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai kata-kata maupun kalimat jelas untuk dikatakan kepada gadis yang makamnya tepat berada di hadapannya. Mungkin bukan tidak mempunyai—ia hanya tidak bisa menentukan kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan. Ada beratus-ratus kalimat yang ia ingin katakan. Ada beribu hadiah yang ia ingin berikan. Ada berjuta rahasia yang ia ingin ungkapkan. Ada bermilyar perasaan yang ia ingin sampaikan.

Ia memutar kembali seluruh ingatannya tentang gadis itu—gadis yang lebih kuat darinya. Gadis yang baik hati dengan perasaan tulus tanpa noda. Mungkin satu-satunya noda yang terdapat pada gadis itu hanyalah hubungannya dengan dirinya;

Pikiran Naruto berujung kepada satu kesimpulan; mungkin yang takut mati bukanlah Hinata—tapi dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sudah merencanakan kematian dirinya sendiri—tapi bukannya dia yang meninggalkan mereka semua—takdir malah mengangkat gadis itu. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tangan, berdoa kepada tuhan agar gadis suci itu diterima disisi-Nya; jangan sampai noda yang ia cemarkan pada gadis itu menghalangi sang gadis masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya dari awal.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Ano—Namikaze-sama… …?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar balik tubuhnya. Ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat asing, namun familiar. Sang pemuda berambut coklat tua, dengan mata perak yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Ah, iya, ada apa Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang terlihat khawatir ini.

"Ano—anda seharusnya tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab pemuda itu masih dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Ah!—iya, Sakura pasti akan membunuhku, hahaha, dan mungkin putraku juga tengah menangis," ujar Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, berjalan kembali ke arah rumah sakit. Pemuda tadi mengikutinya dengan perlahan.

"Tapi—bukan itu Namikaze-sama,"

Naruto berhenti perlahan dan memutar kepalanya ke arah sang pemuda.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Dalam 18—atau yang ia kira begitu—tahun hidupnya; Naruto yang selalu bersemangat untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru, menemukan perasaan ragu muncul pertama kali untuk bertemu dengan 'seseorang' ini dari dalam dirinya. Seakan gravitasi berusaha memberinya peringatan dengan memutar balik isi perutnya.

**xoxoxoxox**

Di hadapannya berdiri pria yang mungkin lebih tua dari pada dirinya—mungkin juga tidak—Naruto tidak yakin. Pria tersebut membawa seorang balita kecil di tangannya. Dan rasa penasaran membawa Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa pria ini menutup matanya.

"Saya permisi dulu," ucap pemuda Hyuuga yang mengantar dirinya sampai ke rumah sakit. Naruto mengangguk. Memutar kembali kepalanya pada pria misterius yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan dan perlahan pada pria itu.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas, membuka tudung jaket yang menutupi kepala dan rambutnya tanpa membuka mata. Naruto terkejut menemukan rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, rambut _khas_ seorang Namikaze.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Naruto membeku setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menggantung dibibirnya.

Pria itu terdiam layaknya mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia perlukan untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Naruto tidak tahu pasti—namun jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat menunggu apa yang harus dikatakan pria ini.

"Otou-sama,—"

'Otou-sama' atau 'Tou-chan' adalah kata yang sangat ingin ia dengarkan keluar dari mulut putranya suatu hari. Bukan hari ini.

Naruto harus memotong omongan pria tersebut sebelum dirinya bisa meledak akibat rasa penasaran dan kekagetan mendalam.

"Otou-sama? Dengar, aku memang mempunyai putra, tapi umurnya tidak lebih dari lima hari—"

**xoxoxoxox**

5 hari. Itu adalah umur putranya yang baru lahir. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Sakura melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi mungil yang terlihat sangat lemah itu dari rahim Hinata. Ia masih bisa mengingat bunyi tetesan air mata yang ia keluarkan saat memandang bayi mungil indah yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Dan pria ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan putranya.

**xoxoxoxox**

"—mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku ini… aku ini putramu."

"BUKTIKAN!" teriak Naruto dengan perasaan asing yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

Pria itu membuka pintu lemari kloset yang berada tepat disebelahnya dengan tangan kirinya; menunjukkan bagian dalam pintu itu sebagai cermin. Lalu sang pria membuka tudung jaket balita yang berada dalam pelukannya sambil membuka mata; menunjukkan dua pasang mata perak kebiru-biruan tanpa pupil.

Tanpa pupil. Kekkei Genkai dari klan Hyuuga, Byakugan. Mencuri pandangan pada dahi pria itu tak ada segel yang menandakan pria ini anggota dari cabang kedua keluarga Hyuuga. Dan dari apa yang ia ketahui, hanyalah keturunan hak waris ketua klan Hyuuga dan anggota dari cabang utama keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak mempunyai segel. Layaknya Hinata dan putranya. Putranya.

**xoxoxoxox**

Berjuta ingatan yang ia alami—namun ia tinggalkan—selama tiga puluh tahun membanjiri seluruh saraf tubuhnya; seluruhnya. SELURUHNYA. Ia tidak berada di sana ketika putranya mengucapkan kata dan langkah pertamanya. Ia tidak berada di sana ketika putranya berusaha mati-matian melatih dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan di dalam lingkungan Akademi Ninja. Ia tidak berada di sana ketika putranya mendapat ikat kepala dengan pelat desa yang menandakan dirinya seorang Ninja. Ia tidak berada di sana ketika putranya mendapatkan misi pertamanya ke luar desa… bahkan dia tidak berada di sana ketika putranya menikah; menemukan kebahagiaan baru bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

**xoxoxoxox**

Kemanakah dia selama ini? Bukan—Putranya tidak pernah membenci ataupun berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari hidupnya; bahkan putranya tak pernah menolak dirinya sebagai ayah kandungnya. Putranya tak pernah malu mempunyai dirinya sebagai ayah; karena dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan yang kehilangan kehidupannya. Putranya tak pernah membencinya karena tidak pernah menyelamatkan ibunya. Putranya tak pernah menginginkan dirinya lenyap. Putranya selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya. Putranya selalu berusaha membawanya kembali.

Lalu, pertanyaan yang sama muncul kembali ke permukaan, kemanakah dia selama ini? Ia terjebak. Bukan, ia bukan terjebak di saat ia menjalankan misi. Bukan—ia bukan terjebak membeku berdiri di depan makam kekasih dalam kunjungan pertamanya. Ia terjebak dalam penyesalan dan waktu. Terjebak dengan penyesalan yang tumbuh seiring waktu. Terjebak dalam ingatan penyesalan yang membekukan sesuatu yang menjadi gantungan setiap orang dalam hidup; sesuatu yang amat penting; alur yang diikuti oleh pikiran, fisik dan hatinya yang ia sembunyikan dari orang luar; waktu.

**xoxoxoxox**

Barulah saat itu Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Cermin di hadapannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pemuda dengan luka kumis kembar sebagai tanda lahirnya; melainkan seseorang yang sama sekali ia tak kenali; di dalam cermin itu berdiri bayangan seorang lelaki tua.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Counted words: 2622. Present, ending and this notes does not counted.<p>

**Author's note**: sebelum anda bertanya, ya. walaupun baru 18 centimeter besarnya, janin berumur satu bulan sudah mempunyai seluruh organ yang mereka butuhkan untuk hidup. dan pada bulan dua kehamilan, janin mulai tumbuh, walaupun mereka masih belum kuat. maka saya memilih bulan ketiga.

**Disclaimer**: somehow, my first choice of title does not related to the story, apparently. Because Naruto belongs to Hinata and Kishimoto screwzup' his own manga, I wrote these [out of annoyed feeling] and change the title.

**Review? Plz.**


End file.
